As used herein, the term stream processor refers to a computing system that processes a data feed and selectively reports events that satisfy specified conditions. The stream processor is an in-memory processor, meaning it is operative in random memory on data as the data is “in flight”. Examples of a data feed include output from a database log, an operating system log, an application log, a web server log, an application server log, a machine generated log, a sensor (e.g., an Internet of Things or IoT device), a social media feed, and the like. The stream processor processes the data feed before the data reaches its ultimate destination, where it may or may not be persisted from memory. The assignee of the current application discloses a stream processor in U.S. Ser. No. 14/285,428, filed May 22, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable to expand the applications and uses of stream processors.